


BESAR/TOCAR (De manera sexual)

by TheFckingHood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [12]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, JayDick Week, M/M, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: ━Hood... ━Advirtió.━¿Hm? ━Ya tenía sus labios pegado a su cuello, dejando mordidas pequeñas. El más bajo cerró sus ojos, perdido ante esas sensaciones que prontamente le hicieron sentir sofocado en su propio uniforme.━No deberíamos...━Sí, deberíamos.





	BESAR/TOCAR (De manera sexual)

 

━ **Realmente te lo agradezco, Maya.** ━Sonrió, en lo que pasaba ambos brazos por la chaqueta oscura y miraba a su hijo, abrazándose al cuello de su vecina y niñera selecta por esa noche.

La chica de cabello tinturado y varios tatuajes negó, llamando la atención de su bebé ━ **No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, Dick. Se los debía a ti y a Jason. Sin ustedes no me hubiera deshecho de ese panal de abejas. Ahora mi abuela dejara de tratar de tocarlo pensando que es una decoración.** ━Oh sí, Jason termino con algunas picaduras en el trasero aquella vez.

━ **Aun así, gracias.** ━Le dijo a la adolescente, viajando de nuevo la vista a su retoño. Se acercó entonces y deposito un gran beso en la mejilla regordeta, captando entonces la atención de Thomas, quien entre risillas, estiro sus brazos a él.

━ **Paaapi.** ━El pequeño se quejó cuando Dick retrocedió un paso y negó.

━ **Papá debe de salir a trabajar, cariño. Pero volveré pronto y en eso, puedes quedarte a jugar con Maya.** ━El niño regreso la vista a la chica, esta le sonrió.

━ **Veremos muchas caricaturas, Thommy.** ━Los ojos azules de su hijo iban de uno a otro y luego formo un puchero. Quería llorar.

Rápidamente Dick se acercó para levantarlo y su vecina no tardó en dárselo ━ **Vamos bebé, solo saldré por unas horas y regresare pronto. Igual tu papá Jay, ¿Si?** ━Su hijo negó, sin querer soltarse de su chaqueta ━ **Thomas... Sabes que a Jay no le gusta verte triste, mucho menos a mí, ¿Verdad?** ━El menor duro unos segundos sin decir nada, pero finalmente asintió contra su cuello ━ **Te prometo que volveremos pronto, antes de que te duermas. Maya te cuidara bien y te acompañara hasta que regresemos.** ━Le dijo con dulzura, sin dejar de besar la cabecita de su hijo. Finalmente, este cedió y se dejó cargar nuevamente de la adolescente ━ **Te lo encargo.** ━Fue lo último que le dijo a la chica, antes de cerrar la puerta de su hogar y salir de allí montando su motocicleta.

Ese era uno de los problemas de ser padre (casi) todo el día y héroe en las noches.  
  
  
  
  


 

Para cuando llegó al lugar de reunión predestinado, Jason estaba fumando, recostado en una pared mientras observaba el vacío de un callejón ━ **Hood.** ━Saludo, acercándose.

━ **Wing.** ━El menor por ahora llevaba un antifaz encima, solo por mientras no tenía el casco, que por cierto, estaba en el borde del edificio.

━ **¿Terminaste por patrullar la zona este?** ━Dejo sus sticks en el suelo, buscando estirarse.

Su pareja asintió ━ **Y nada de muertos. Solo, algunas personas lastimadas.**

Se lo quedo mirando; sabía que Jason trataba de acoplarse a sus normas, justo como lo hizo con Bruce en Gotham. Claro, eso no sacaba el hecho de que a veces el menor desease sobrepasarse, aunque había mejorado en ese ámbito ━ **Bien, creo que hemos terminado por hoy. Deben de ser cerca de las dos de la mañana.** ━Observó el cielo.

━ **Hm.** ━Fue lo único que dijo el forajido, lanzando la colilla al suelo y pisándola para extinguirla. A pasos suaves se acercó al otro, tomándolo de la cadera y juntando sus labios. Ya rompiendo una de sus normas, el cual era: No demostrar afecto cuando estuviesen de servicio.

Pero Dick en vez de apartarlo y recordárselo, simplemente, lo atrajo más, colgándose de su cuello. Y es que, no mentiría, le gustaba cuando ambos se fundían en besos y caricias. Algo de lo que poco tiempo tenían. Thomas era ahora su máxima importancia. Sin dejar de lado su trabajo como policía y que Jason a veces dejaba la ciudad para cumplir su función de líder de los Outlaws; era desesperante cuando se perdía casi por un mes.

Ambos juntaron sus frentes cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles y tuvieron que separar sus bocas. El mayor sonrió y el adversario hizo lo propio, solo que ahora dirigiendo sus manos hasta el par de nalgas infundadas en ese traje tan ceñido. Dick no tuvo que razonar dos veces, no cuando sintió que aquellas palmas hacían más que solo tocar: Jason lo estaba manoseando, sin importar que estuvieran en la calle. O mejor dicho, techo.

━ **Hood...** ━Advirtió.

━ **¿Hm?** ━Ya tenía sus labios pegado a su cuello, dejando mordidas pequeñas. El más bajo cerró sus ojos, perdido ante esas sensaciones que prontamente le hicieron sentir sofocado en su propio uniforme.

━ **No deberíamos...**

━ _Sí, deberíamos._ ━Contradijo. Sin pensarlo, giró a Nightwing y lo puso contra la pared, dejando que parte de su cuerpo se sostuviera del borde donde su casco aun se mantenía. Y Dick tuvo desde ahí una vista de la ciudad, que aún tenía algunos pocos focos brillando. Soltó un gemido, justo cuando sintió la dureza de Jason rozarse impúdicamente entre sus glúteos, asemejando dar embestidas o solamente frotarse de arriba abajo.

Sus manos se apretaron en el ladrillo donde su torso se mantenía e instintivo, levanto su parte trasera y se empujó hacia atrás ━ _Joder..._

━ **Lo sé, se siente tan** _bien_ **.** ━Ronroneo el otro, recárgandose sobre su espalda y acercándose a su cuello mientras los terminaba de empujar casi por completo contra la pared. Grayson gimió, sintiendo sus rodillas chocar contra el ladrillo y su naciente erección rozarse bruscamente con el uniforme. Maldición, estar duro no era algo que realmente aconsejara con aquel traje, aunque era cómodo a la hora de moverse.

Jason para entonces continuaba con el frote brusco, enviándole sacudidas a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sostenerse de aquel ladrillo era una tarea difícil; oh, al demonio ━ **Jodeme.**

━ **¿Hm?**

━ **No me hagas repetirlo.** ━Casi gruño y escucho la risita a su espalda.

━ **Lo siento,** _Wing_ **, pero no te escuche.**

Hartó y sin paciencia, lo miro por encima del hombro ━ _Hood_ **, follame.**

El silencio entre ambos solo duro una mínima de segundo, pues rápidamente el forajido aparto la mirada y busco a tientas el cierre por donde pudiera bajar el traje. ¡Algo casi imposible! ¿Cómo diablos Dick lo encontraba tan rápido?

Lo mando a la mierda, estaba demasiado excitado como para pensarlo, preguntar y dar con ello.

Nigthwing casi bramó un grito de sorpresa, pues cuando menos creyó que lo que hacían era inapropiado y bastante carnal, su pareja había encontrado la manera de rasgar su uniforme cerca de su trasero ━ **¡Oye!**

━ **Shhhh.** ━Ni se molestó. El ahora agujero en el traje de enterizo venía desde casi la cadera y bajaba hasta llegar más allá de su trasero. Era un gran agujero, y más si lo tenía así... Jason retrocedió e hizo que Dick se pusiera casi de 'perrito', solo que dé pie e inclinado sobre el muro ━ **Mejor**. ━Susurró con diversión ━ **Ahora, esto.**

━ **Jason, no te atrevas a hacer lo mismo con mi ropa interior.** ━Le reprocho y el menor no tuvo más que aceptar. De todos modos, sus manos eran accesibles ahora para alcanzar el borde del bóxer y bajarlo hasta dejar expuestas los globos de carne, que no dudo en amasar y separar. Y allí, el tierno y rosado agujero fruncido de su pareja. Lo vio palpitar, incluso cuando deslizó uno de sus dedos alrededor de este ━ _Jay..._

Relamió sus labios y separó más aquella carne ━ **Primero tengo que prepararte, Dickiebird.**

━ **¿Tienes lubricante?**

━ **¿Para que traería lubricante conmigo?**

━ **¿Para este tipo de cosas?**

Ambos se vieron, y finalmente Red Hood denegó ━ **Bueno, será de la manera tradicional.**

━ **¿Cómo que de mane-** _¡OH, DIOS!_ ━Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, los cuales cruzó para apretar más el agarre en el ladrillo. Sin duda alguna, Jason era un sucio... un maldito sucio que lo ponía a tope. El forajido había empujado su rostro en medio de ambos glúteos, haciendo función de su boca y lengua en la zona del ano, relajando, y claro, preparando con su saliva la intromisión de tres dedos que fue empujando uno a uno, en lo que la carne se dejaba hacer.

Dick por el momento, trataba de ocultar sus gemidos, sus lamentos placenteros cuando era abierto. Se sentía en el cielo, en el infierno, en todos lados. Su pene goteaba, justo sobre el suelo. No dudo en estirar uno de sus brazos y capturar su propia erección, masturbándose conforme a las sensaciones.

Finalmente, Jason se retiró, observando su saliva en aquel lugar. Estaba listo y su falo, aun dentro de sus pantalones, exigía enterrarse en ese lugar tan bien conocido. Y así fue. Se bajó los pantalones junto a su bóxer en pocos segundos, se deshizo de uno de los guantes y escupió en la mano desnuda para "lubricarse". Una vez hecho, guío la cabeza de su polla al agujero, el cual se contrajo de momento, para luego dejarlo abrirse paso.

Dick rezongó, tensándose y buscando relajarse. Aun con el tiempo, siempre cuando empezaban a tener relaciones sexuales, era algo dificultoso y mortífero la primera embestida. Sus anillos de carne se cerraban y eso no facilitaba su deseo. El de ojos azules no lo pensó, pues la lujuria aún continuaba allí; se empujó con violencia y el miembro de Jason se enterró con rudeza en el interior. Ambos gruñeron y jadearon con dolencia y goce.

De ahí en adelante, ya nada era necesario. Jason sostenía la cadera de Dick con ambas manos, mientras lo penetraba con rudeza, escuchando como sus huevos chocaban contra la carne de las nalgas y los sonidos húmedos entre sus embates aumentaban. El mayor entre tanto, mordía su labio, trataba de encontrarse con las penetraciones que golpeaban de vez en cuando su próstata, haciéndolo estremecer y salivar; su mano había sido reemplazada para entonces por la mano de su pareja, quien terminó por acomodársele encima y dedicarse a morder su cuello y espalda, aun cuando el traje lo impedía.

Sin duda alguna, Hood amaba cuando cogían como animales, y eso le gustaba.

Dick entonces se irguió, deteniendo todo y se giró, besando los labios del menor con hambre y empujándolos a otra pared, donde lo obligó a sentarse y se le subió encima. Los ojos verdes de Jason brillaban con liviandad total, los cuales se perdieron por segundos cuando se sentó sobre su erección y comenzó a montarlo. Dick cerró por igual los suyos, sosteniéndose de los hombros ajenos e impulsándose con aquel aguante que tenía; bajaba y subía, rotaba sus caderas en círculo y de vez en cuando apretaba su interior.

━ **¡Me voy a- !** ━Volvió a sacarlo y se ganó una mirada mal humorada del chico.

━ **Déjame hacer algo.** ━Se giró, y haciendo uso de su flexibilidad, extendió sus piernas a los laterales de Hood, dándole así una buena vista de su trasero. Jason relamió sus labios y sin espera, tomo su verga y la metió con fiereza en el agujero ya abierto. Ambos jadearon, siendo Dick quien más sollozase ante la posición.

Volvieron a moverse con desenfreno, siendo el menor en disfrutar de aquella vista, observando como su pedazo de carne entraba y salía de aquel lugar. Sus cuerpos se encontraban sudando y por inercia, el forajido tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta y de paso lo demás, dejando su torso al desnudo.

Cuando se corrieron, Dick se encontraba aun de espaldas, pero pegado al fuerte pecho de Jason, quien lo sostenía desde la parte trasera de las rodillas, sus extremidades al aire, para así solo tener que sostenerle y penetrarle sin descanso, a la vez que el mayor se masturbaba conforme a los embates. El primero en eyacular fue Grayson, el segundo Todd. Uno manchándose el uniforme y parte el cemento del techo y el otro inundando las entrañas adversas, hasta que parte de su esencia se asomó por el agujero ultrajado.

Ambos se quedaron así, en silencio, recuperando el aire. Jason disfrutando del calor interno y Dick del aun palpitante miembro que poco a poco se fue relajando en su interior.

No había cumplido su palabra con Thomas.

Obligaría a Jason a hacer la comida el día de mañana y de paso, jugar con su hijo a lo que fuera.


End file.
